Breaking Barriers
by Silentink57
Summary: Set after the events of the show, this is basically about Maka and Soul realizing how they feel about each other. Their time at the academy and a few missions but the story mostly revolves around their daily lives. Can they feel comfortable enough with themselves to break down the barriers that have defined their partnership? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is my first Soul Eater fic, I've written fanfiction before just on another account so I'm not completely new but it has been a while. Just a forewarning, I've only seen the show since its on Netflix so I haven't actually read it. Not sure what caused me to want to write this and I don't really have a solid plan for where this is going, I mean I have a vague idea but still it could use refining. So any help/feedback/suggestions would be appreciated. Otherwise I hope you enjoy!**

**p.s. I don't own anything soul eater related**

Ever so slowly, his eyes cracked open just enough to allow a small bit of painfully intrusive sunlight to assault his retinas before he snapped his eyelids back down. Soul couldn't decide what was more aggravating, the fact that he had to get up form his hopelessly messy, yet blissfully comfortable bed, or the fact that if he even managed to get up all he would get in reward was another day at school and a pushy roommate determined to not miss a single second of it. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Soul turned away from his window and began the process of opening his eyes again only to have them jolted open by a sudden loud bang as his mister, Maka Albarn, kicked in the door to his room looking furious and screaming at the top of her lungs

"Soul I swear if you make me late again ill smash your head in with so many books you'll know more then I do!" Now sprawled out on the floor in a tangled heap of bed sheets soul began to at least put on a show of moving about frantically as he yelled back,

"Alright! Alright! I'm moving just get out and let me get ready in peace! This totally uncool Maka!"

To his relief Maka turned on her heels and marched back into their living room with a small dignified huff as she slammed the door behind her. Now his room was again filled with silence, well except for the loud thumping of his racing heart now that he had gotten a nice dose of adrenaline thanks to his ever so considerate roommate. As he stood up Soul rubbed his side where he had fallen on and did his best to stretch and rub as much tiredness out of his eyes as possible. Making his way to his bathroom he absentmindedly grabbed his toothbrush and began his morning hygiene ritual as he scanned his room for something half presentable to wear to school that day. His eyes fell on a rather bland looking shirt and a pair of jeans that didn't seem to be worn more than once. Before putting these on he rinsed out his mouth, took a quick look at his unnaturally sharp teeth in the mirror and attempted to rain in his snow white hair just a little. After he was dressed and otherwise groomed he threw on his favorite yellow and black jacket and headed out to the living room to meet Maka who he was sure would be close to hysteria if they weren't out of their little apartment within the next minute.

As he stepped into the living room a very impatient looking Maka gave him a menacing glare and through barred teeth asked in one of the most menacing voices he had heard,

"Is there anything else you need to do before we go or can we at least try and make it for second period?" Rather than show the true fear he was feeling Soul threw both of his hands behind his head, yawned and said in the most nonchalant voice he could muster,

"Nah I think I'm good, I guess we can head out now." Satisfied at how cool he sounded Soul began making his way for the door but was stopped only after a few steps with a massive blow to the head and an enraged Maka screeching,

"WELL I'M GLAD YOUR FREAKING MORNING IS RUNNING SO SMOOTHELY!" Soul honestly didn't know where all these books Maka used to hurt him with came from but it seemed to him like they just kept getting heavier all the time.

"Sheesh alright I'm sorry lets go already would you quit hurting me!" He complained as he was nursing the new head injury he had sustained.

"Come on you baby!" Maka yelled as she dragged Soul by the ear out the door and down to his parked motorcycle. As Maka climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Soul he couldn't resist letting out another complain,

"You know, with all the books you've been nailing me with I wouldn't be surprised if you gave me a concussion, and you know people with concussions aren't supposed to be driving." While soul was definitely expecting a hit of some sort from her, she instead grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back so his ear was right up against her mouth as she whispered,

"Soul Eater Evans, I swear to god if you don't start driving you are going to have a lot worse than a concussion to worry about." And while at first soul was a little distracted by the tickling sensation of Maka's breath on his ear he suddenly was too afraid of the punishment she threatened to dwell on such things and immediately revved his engine and sped off down the streets of death city.

Soon enough the pair reached the DWMA and after Soul parked his bike the two made their way up the massive steps in front of the school. Once they got inside Maka looked up at one of the clocks and let out a sound of despair,

"Soul look we missed first AND second period! You and you're stupid snooze button I swear I'm gonna get you an alarm clock that doesn't shut up until you get up an-" Maka continued to berate him as he began dragging her to third period letting out a sigh of exasperation. He sometimes couldn't believe what he could put up with but no matter what, he always had the patience for Maka, and although she was upset with him right now he knew it was exactly the same for her. In all honesty, he probably didn't need to hit the snooze button 5 times this morning but hey, it was just one of those mornings.

Their third period class was with professor stein and it had already started so when Soul and Maka arrived at the door, Maka began to panic about her tardiness,

"Soul we can't just walk in in the middle of class everyone is going to stare at us! Maybe we should just skip this class too! But, I really need the notes form today and what if he gives us a pop quiz and we miss it or-" Soul cut her off and silenced her with a single finger on her lip.

"Look Maka, it was me and my uncoolness this morning that made us so late so I'll just tell Stein and take the blame." Without waiting for a response, Soul pushed open the door to the classroom and walked in dragging Maka behind him.

The entire room was silent as the two entered and finally Stein looked down at them from his desk and said,

"Well thank you for gracing us with your presence this morning we were getting worried." The sarcasm dripping from his statement would have been enough to drown the two of them. Taking a deep breath Soul said,

"Sorry professor it was my fault, Maka had nothing to do with it, it was all me. She would have been here on time if it weren't for me." There was a long pause before stein eyed Maka and asked,

"Maka, is this true?" For a moment she just stood there looking down at her shoes but before she could answer soul interrupted,

"Of course it's true, like I said it was all my fault so any punishment needs ot be given to me." Again, stein paused until he finally adjusted his glasses and said,

"Very well soul I suppose I'll be seeing you in after school detention for the rest of the week, and Maka?" Maka, slowly looked up at the professor,

"Yes professor?" she said quietly.

"Do try and reign in your weapon's tardiness, wouldn't want him getting you into any more trouble now would we?" stein said.

"Yes sir." Maka quietly replied.

"Very well," Stein said, "To your seats your just in time for one of my favorite dissections."

As Stein began rambling on Maka and soul began to walk towards their seats and when they sat down Maka reached over and grabbed souls hand and mouthed a thank you to him. Soul squeezed her hand back and winked at her, glad that he could help her and for some reason enjoying the feel of her hand more than he felt comfortable with. A subtle blush creeped into Maka's cheeks as she released his hand and turned her attention to the class and Soul simply brushed off the strange occurrence and did his best to pay attention to what was happening in the class. Before long, the class had ended and Soul and Maka were making their way to the school's courtyard for lunch to meet up with their friends and see if they had missed anything too terribly important during their absence that morning. As they were walking Maka turned to Soul and said,

"You know you didn't have to take all the blame back there, I would have been able to survive a detention." Despite the resilience in her voice soul knew his partner too well and replied,

"Sure Maka, and when was the last time you got a detention? Oh wait, that's right, you never had. Thanks for the thought but it's not a big deal detention is nothing cool guys like me wind up there all the time."

"If you say so," Maka said as she did her best not to let her face flush red at the thought of having her won personal protector. Not that this was a new role for Soul, he had always been there for her and had scars to prove it, she just felt warm inside at the fact that even for something as trivial as tardiness Soul would go out of his way to protect her. However as quickly as these thoughts sprang into her head she dismissed them with disgust at herself for acting so childish. Soul was her partner and that's what partners do. They were partners, no more, no less. After clearing her head, Maka returned her attention to her surroundings and noticed that Soul had taken them on a quick stop to the mission board and was browsing the available missions. Turning to him Maka asked,

"Were you thinking about taking a mission this weekend?" After a short pause Soul replied,

"I don't know maybe, I'm not really seeing any that sick out. Plus I'll probably want to relax this weekend since I'm going to have a significantly less amount of free time this week." He shot Maka a playful look as she smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey that was your own doing I never asked you to take all the blame!" she said halfheartedly, knowing he was just playing around with her. Laughing, Soul turned and began to walk away from the notice board with Maka right behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just teasing. So with all that extra time this morning were you able to make us something better than usual for lunch?" Soul asked.

"No!" Maka said as they walked out a set of double doors onto the courtyard, "I was busy hurrying your slow self up to get ready!" Soul let out a light chuckle and said,

"Well, I guess it was worth asking anyway." The two looked around for their friends and found them all gathered at a table talking and enjoying themselves. They began walking towards their friends when all of a sudden Maka stopped in her tracks and latched her hand onto Souls arm.

"What is it?" Soul asked turning back to look at her only to see a face of absolute horror on her face. Ever so quietly Maka replied,

"My library book." Soul quizzically looked at her and asked,

"Yeah what about your dumb book?" ther was a pause of silence and then Maka exploded,

"IT'S DUE TODAY AND I LEFT IT AT HOME SINCE I HAD TO PRACTICALLY DRAG YOU OUT THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!" Even though she had just said she was missing a book, she still managed ot find one to cave in the top of Souls skull as he did his best to ward of the unrelenting assault he was receiving from Maka.

"Sheesh quit it we can go it calm down!" he whined at her trying his best to get out of the line of fire of her fists.

"Now we're gonna miss even more class this is all your fault you big stupid idiot!" Maka shouted as Soul tried to step around her and start making his way back towards the entrance of the school.

"Come on Maka," he said, "We need to get moving if we are gonna get that stupid book back before school's over." That's all it took to get Maka to begin hurrying towards the front of the school practically dragging Soul behind her. Before long the pair were at Souls motorcycle and began to climb on. Soul put his key in the ignition and the bike flared to life as he felt Maka's grip around his abdomen tighten.

"Come on Soul hurry up!" Maka's voice urged him despite being somewhat drowned out by the rumble of the engine. Snapping out of his temporary stupor at the feel of her breath tickling the back of his neck, Soul revved the engine and they sped off down the streets of death city back tot heir apartment. The wind whipping both of their hair caused a deafening roar in their ears and were it not for their connection in the back of their minds they would not be able to communicate at all.

Before long they were back at their apartment and soul felt Maka's grip on him loosen and disappear altogether as she hopped off the bike and practically ran up the stairs to their small home.

"Stay right there I won't be long!" Maka called over her shoulder as she disappeared into their apartment. Soul sat on his bike and waited patiently for his meister to return with her stupid book and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the memory of her face when she had realized about the book in the first place. She got so worked up over what seemed to him to be such trivial things but it was these little quirks that made her so interesting tom him. He truly did feel bad about causing her all this grief but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that despite his tardiness, she stayed behind to get him ready and drag him to school even if it meant possibly getting in trouble. Even though he did take all the punishment for it he made a mental note to take an extra turn cooking dinner one night or something to make it up to her. As he was pondering things he could do to make up for the morning he felt a surge of panic come through the link in the back of his mind and without even thinking he was bounding up the stairs and burst into the apartment searching for Maka.

_What's wrong? Where is she?_ He thought to himself as he entered the living room. He didn't see her so he bolted to her bedroom and saw a panicked looking Maka throwing things everywhere in her room.

"Maka! What's wrong I thought you were in trouble!" Soul shouted. Not stopping her hysterical trashing of her room Maka cried out,

"I can't find it anywhere! I don't remember where I put it! Where could it have gone?!" Taking a moment to digest what was said, Soul realized she was talking about that damned book and felt himself calm down a bit knowing there was no real danger. Before he could ask her anything else she looked at him and screeched,

"Well don't just stand there help me look!" So Soul began searching through her desk, underneath piles of clothes and folders scattered across the floor and as their searched continued Maka's room looked more and more like a tornado had passed through it. Admist his searching Soul didn't realize that he had begun searching the drawers of her dresser due to the fact that he had to continue the appearance of searching or else risk being smacked in the head with one of Maka's personal books lining her bookshelf. While opening and closing the drawers of her dresser not really paying much attention, Soul realized, too late, that he had accidentally opened up the drawer containing all off Maka's underwear. It took a second to register, but once he did, he immediately recoiled from the dresser out of reflex but quickly scrambled back hoping to close the drawer before Maka could notice, but of course that wasn't about to happen. Just as he had his hands on the handle of the drawer-and his eyes on a very skimpy looking pair od light pink undergarments- Maka noticed where he was looking and before Soul knew it, he had a very thick book lodged in his skull and Maka screamed,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING IN THERE?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TIHNK I KEEP BOOKS IN THERE YOU PERVERT!" At this point, any apologies Soul would have been able to get out were meaningless so amidst a flurry of blows from Maka's fists he quickly escaped her room and threw himself down on the couch. As he sat on the couch he tried to regulate his breathing and as images of Maka's less than innocent undergarments ran through his mind he could feel a small tinge of heat enter his cheeks. He did his best to dismiss the thoughts but he couldn't help but wonder why Maka had some of those. He certainly had never seen them before and that's saying something since, even though neither brought it up, he very often caught glances under her skirt in the midst of battle and he's gone to do laundry with hers already in the machine more times than he could count. Before he could come up with a logical conclusion he heard a triumphant squeal come from Maka's room and soon after saw her come out with what appeared to be a rather thick library book clutched against her chest. After glancing at the clock, Soul jumped up from the couch saying,

"Damn Maka, we have to go school will be over soon and we have to get you back with that book and I can't be late for detention!" Eyeing the clock herself, Maka began to bolt for the door calling behind her,

"Oh my god you're right come on Soul!" He was right behind her and almost as soon as they had exited their small apartment they were back on Soul's motorcycle pressed against each other and zipping through the streets heading back to the school. During the ride to the school Soul's stomach rumbled loudly enough for Maka to hear the vibrations through the ear she had pressed against soul's back.

"I'm sorry about all this Soul, I didn't mean to make you skip lunch." She said apologetically momentarily forgetting her panic. Soul wasn't very difficult to live with, one of the only basic needs he had was a regular eating schedule and she didn't like to ruin it for him. Feeling a little embarrassed soul replied,

"Nah it's okay, cool guys like me don't need lunch I'll be fine." But despite his cool act his stomach once again betrayed him and let out another loud grumble. Letting out a small giggle, Maka pulled some food out of her bag and reached around to offer it to soul while he was driving. Soul took a bite of the snack bar Maka was offering him and before long he had finished the whole thing and licked the crumbs off of Maka's outstretched fingers causing her to recoil with a laugh.

"Soul!" she chuckled, "Don't be such an animal!" By this point they had arrived at school and they hopped off the bike together. Giving her that crooked smile he reserved only for her he replied,

"Your lucky I have to get to detention otherwise I may have just finished you off for a snack." Even though he was kidding he could still taste Maka on his tongue and he did his best to keep form being distracted by it. Shaking her head and chuckling Maka said,

"Whatever Soul, you enjoy your well deserved detention, I'll wait for you in the library since I have more homework than usual to catch up on. As they began walking separate ways Soul called over his shoulder,

"Alright I'll see you in a bit, and I guess since I was so uncool this morning I'll make dinner tonight so make sure you have something in mind by the time I get out." He could hear her laugh to herself as he rounded the corner and made his way to detention with a smirk on his face and a very strange feeling whirling around in his gut.

**Well there's the first chapter, pretty boring but I had to get started somehow. Reviews would be much appreciated and I promise I'm working on chapter two this very moment! **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I know it may have taken almost a week but I mean hey, I updated! Yey! I'm usually horrible about starting things and never seeing them through but I'm enjoying myself with this story so for now you can expect some updates. At points I felt like it was a little OOC but hey, this is the kind of stuff I look for when I'm reading other people's fics so hopefully you like it!**

Leaning back in his seat, Soul surveyed the classroom he was trapped in doing his best not to eye the clock. He knew full well it couldn't have been more than five minutes since he last checked the time and there was no way it would suddenly be time for him to be released so he did his best to distract himself with other thoughts, like the chipped paint on the left side of his motorcycle he'd need to get touched up or the mounting pile of laundry in his room he ought to start considering doing, or the taste of Maka's fingers. Soul physically recoiled at that last thought almost feeling the Maka-chop he'd get if Maka knew he was actually thinking about it. He almost wanted to hurt himself for even allowing the rogue memory to resurface at all in the first place. What the hell had gotten into him anyway? Since when was it okay or lick his meister, and more importantly, since when did she let it slide like she did earlier on his bike?

Soul shook his head and did his best to dispel the entire line of thinking, confused as to why he was so preoccupied with it in the first place. For shingami's sake they had been living together for how long now? Since when was he thrown by little things like that, or the feel of her breath racing down his neck for that matter? There he goes again, Soul thought to himself as he smacked his head trying to physically clear it since his mental purge was less than successful. Settling to simply close his eyes and try and nap the rest of his detention away Soul did his best to keep his mind devoid of all thought. Well, except for prodding the small bubble in the very back of his mind that he knew was the link between him and Maka. He couldn't read her mind but he could at least sense her general direction and mood. When they weren't so far apart he connection was much less fuzzy and easier to read but Maka usually kept it toned down whenever they were together unless they were in a battle. As of right now he could feel her in the general direction of the school library and in her studying mood where nothing mattered but whatever pointless task she had at hand assigned by one of their teachers.

Soul returned to his own thoughts and began to hum a random melody that came into his head, playing with the various notes and rhythms, enjoying the small mental composition he was putting together. There may be a piano in their cramped living room at home Maka had gotten for him a while ago, but he always had his best musical notions on a whim and never while sitting in front of the instrument. The piano at home wasn't something he really practiced on, due to his self-consciousness about his playing, but was only really used when he was comfortable enough with something that he felt it was performance worthy. That's not to say he hasn't crept into the living room in the dead of night to silently practice certain melodies when sleep eluded him, but he mainly used the piano to evoke that sense of wonder out of Maka whenever he played for her. Despite the fact that he could watch Maka's wondered reactions to his playing for an eternity, he wasn't one to show off at least with something so personal to him and kept his small impromptu performances for her to a minimum, occasionally relenting if she pestered him enough. He continued to mess with the notes in his head, forming measure after measure, occasionally backtracking to tweak a few things and then start back from the beginning to listen over his work and after a few lines of music he had begun to notice something in the recess of his mind, or rather a lack of something. He paused what he was doing and investigated to find that the regular hum of Maka's link was replaced with utter silence, and was that, concentration? On what though? He felt as if she was almost _watching_ him compose in his head but before he could prod the link to find out, the silence was gone and replaced with a slightly more erratic buzz of what was there before.

Opening his eyes, Soul spared a glance at the clock and noticed that his detention for the day was over and jumped out of his chair, pausing to stretch and began to walk out of the classroom and head for the library, curious to see if Maka really had been spying on him through the link.

Frantically opening more books than perhaps was necessary, Maka desperately tried to make herself look preoccupied with some sort of school work even though she had finished a while ago. She hadn't really meant to spy on Soul's little composition session in his head, but she could hear the tinkling of notes across their link and couldn't help herself. She had felt so terrified when she noticed he had stopped and began to examine her part of think which was why she was now it such a fluster. She knew he knew something was up and what's worse she could sense him getting closer to her so she began to scan over lines of text she had already read and made a forceful effort to slow her breathing and get the exasperated look she wore off her face. Just as she had gotten her breathing to a normal pace she heard the door to the library open and she unconsciously slid lower in her chair bringing her book up to her face to cover the slight tinge of pink she could feel creeping into her cheeks. Even when he sat down across the table from her she stubbornly refused to lower the book, continuing to put on the show of studying. Either she was a much better actress than people gave her credit for or her partner mercifully let the matter go, because she could feel the book in her hands be lowered to the desk and a voice say,

"So, are we eating textbooks tonight or are we gonna go home and have dinner?" She looked up and saw her partner sitting across from her, leaning across the table with an eyebrow raised. Allowing her stubbornness to get the better of her, Maka looked up and retorted,

"What happened to Mr. uncool guy who was gonna make up the horrible day to me by cooking tonight hm?" She had to stop herself from letting out a chuckle when her weapons eyes widened in fear and he babbled back,

"Oh yeah that's right- I mean of course, that's what I meant! I just need to know what it is I'll have to cook tonight to make things even." She almost would have given him some points if it wasn't for that scared look in his eye, no doubt from fear of her caving in his skull with one of the millions of books surrounding her.

"Well, I don't know," Maka said as she snapped her book shut, "Why don't you surprise me?" and then without her consent, one of her eyes, completely of its own accord, shut for less than a second and in horror, Maka realized she had just winked at Soul. Her shock was nothing compared to the look of stupor on her weapons face as he faltered for words and managed to spit out something along the lines of,

"UH, alright, sure, that's cool." And before any part of her could turn noticeably red, Maka bounced up on her feet and whirled around putting up her things as dignified as she could given the circumstances, and silently berated herself for her lack of control over her own freaking body parts. Hearing the shuffling of chairs behind her Maka peeked over her shoulder to see soul standing up, keys in hand ready to go. Without saying a word the pair began walking out the library and towards the entrance of the school, remaining silent the whole way to the motorcycle and Maka knew it was all her stupid eyelid's fault. As Maka climbed on the back of the bike, she wrapped her arms tightly around Soul and buried her face in the back of his neck amongst his snow white hair, doing her best to hide her face and continued to fight the embarrassment at the awkwardness she had caused. Without warning, Soul revved the engine and bolted off down the streets, slightly startling Maka causing her to tighten her grip around him even more. Her nose was filled with the smell of Soul, a smell she had actually grown quite fond of despite her inability to explain it. It wasn't quite a musk, but it definitely had that quality, mixed in with something else she couldn't for the life of her name. Regardless of what it was, it smelled good to her and was relaxing, which, despite her fear of being berated by her partner, was why she secretly stole one of his larger button ups and used it to sleep in every now and then. The smell of the shirt comforted her and on certain sleepless nights would help calm her down and lull her to sleep. Lost in Soul's smell she almost didn't even realize that they had arrived home and was only alerted to the fact by a sudden squirming of the nest of hair she was burrowed in. Jumping off as quickly as she could she began walking up the stairs to their apartment stammering,

"W-well, come on I'm starving!" She swung the door open and marched straight to her room to dump all of her school things on her bed and loose the black jacket she was wearing, leaving her in her white button up, which she loosened a few of the more uncomfortable top buttons stopping when she got down to the lowest one she could undo while still remaining decent. By this point she could feel the flush in her cheeks form the motorcycle incident disappear so she walked back into the living room, careful to avoid bumping into the piano and made her way to the kitchen. She plopped down on one of the barstools that overlooked the kitchen counter and watched as Soul clumsily tried to prepare a meal for the two of them. She couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at how absurd he looked in his apron and how concentrated he looked. Whirling around Soul growled at her a little and said,

"Hey woman, quit laughing I'm over here slaving away at a meal for you!" As hard as she tried, she couldn't hold down the bout of laughter building up inside her, the sight was just too much for her. Between laughs she managed to get out,

"Soul, there's flour on your nose! And I don't really know what that is on your cheek either!" With a frown plastered on his face that Maka couldn't for the life of her take seriously, Soul began wagging his wooden spoon he had clasped in his right hand at her and said,

"If you're just going to sit there and laugh go wait in the other room I'm doing my best to not burn our meal here and you aren't helping!" Now that he had moved over to the other side of the counter she was sitting on Maka leaned over, while still laughing at her weapons plight, and brushed her thumb against his cheek, wiping off the mystery sauce and instead of wiping it on a towel or napkin like a normal person, she licked it off her thumb completely to Soul's utter shock and immediately closed her eyes. While on the outside Maka made it seem like she was pondering the taste of the sauce on the inside she was completely mortified with her actions and frantically trying to come up with something to get her out of her current situation. Then after a few moments of deafening silence Maka opened her eyes to see a paralyzed Soul in front of her and with as much grace as she could muster swung off her barstool and said,

"Need's salt." She then began walking back towards her room doing her best to keep her strides at a normal pace instead of all out sprinting to her room like she wanted to. She slowly closed her door behind her and only after hearing the soft click of the door completely shutting did she launch herself onto her bed stuffing her head underneath as many pillows and cushions as she could find contemplating what the most painful way to kill herself would be.

Even after he heard the click of her door Soul didn't move, still staring at the space where Maka had just been trying to comprehend what had just happened. Had she really just done that or was it just his sick twisted imagination. Slowly, he brought a hand up to confirm the sauce was indeed no longer on his face and was probably in the depths of Maka's stomach. It was the beeping of the oven that had stirred him from his stupor and he immediately returned his full attention to the meal he was preparing doing his best to keep his mind preoccupied and as far away from any thoughts regarding him and Maka's recent encounters. Not only just the sauce thing but what was with her on his bike earlier? She was way out of it because they were definitely sitting in front of the apartment for a few minutes before he had decided that he should try and get out from her grasp. Not necessarily because he wanted to but because he didn't want people staring. Shaking his head again, an occurrence he had become too familiar with, Soul went to add a hint of salt to his sauce as per Maka's orders and finished preparing the rest of the meal. After he had set it all out for them to eat and began shuffling over to Maka's closed door, doing his best to not let the events of the past 18 hours clog his brain as he reached up and knocked softly against the wood. He heard a muffled noise come from inside her room and said,

"Dinner's ready, you better come eat it while it's hot!" and before he could turn around Maka's door was flung open and she bounded out, colliding head on into him throwing both of them to the ground. Untangling himself from her Soul jumped up rubbing his head saying,

"Jeez Maka, my cooking is _that _good no need to be in such a hurry." He bent down to offer her a hand up which she timidly accepted, standing up and brushing off her ruffled skirt. Her ruffled skirt that was riding up just a little more than usu- Soul quickly turned around and made his way to the kitchen before he could finish that thought and sat down at the table to begin dishing out the meal. Maka came and sat down across from him, accepting her dish and began eating silently not looking up between bites. Taking the hint, Soul went on ahead and began inhaling his massive portion, not really realizing how hungry he had been. The meal dragged out and the silence just got heavier and heavier until Maka had finished, stood up and said,

"Wow soul, that was actually really good, if only you cooked like the all the time instead of just when you had to make things up to me." Despite the jab, Soul was relieved to hear her voice back to normal and just rolled his eyes feeling much more comfortable as he finished the rest of his plate. Getting up, he made his way to the sink where Maka took his plate and graciously offered to do the dishes, a chore Soul really disliked. He gave her his toothy smile he reserved for her and went to sprawl out on the couch, stuffed from his own cooking and began flipping through channels on the television. The room got much darker as Maka finished the dishes and f lipped off the lights in the kitchen. She made her way to the couch having only the light of the TV to guide her and curled up on the opposite end of the small couch Soul was on bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She really didn't pay much attention to what was on the screen and Soul noticed her begin to doze off. It wasn't until she had fallen completely asleep that Soul got up, flipped off the television, and picked Maka up bridal style to carry her to her room. She didn't open her eyes, but he felt her turn into him and grip the front of his shirt in her fists as she burrowed her face in his chest while he walked her to her bed. Once he had arrived, he slowly lowered her down onto the bed, making sure to cover her with the sheets before he stood back up and gave her a once over making sure nothing was wrong. He gently slipped the hairbands out of both of her pigtails and let her hair fall naturally to her sides, wondering why it was she never wore her hair down during the day. Satisfied that she would be alright for the night he turned and began to walk out but stopped when he heard a muffled,

"G'night Soul" come from behind him. He let a slight grin slip and turned slightly whispering back,

"Sweet dreams Maka." He slowly closed her door behind him until he heard the soft click and then made his way to his room. Before he threw himself on his bed he made sure to turn up the volume a bit on his alarm clock and set it a few minutes earlier than usual for tomorrow hoping it would be enough to avoid another morning like this one, but overall, he certainly wouldn't say the _entire _day was uncool.

**So I'm doing my best to keep chapters at around 3000 words so you all have a decent amount to read! Hopefully you like it so far and if you do please leave a review or follow me or whatever it always brightens my day to get reviews or other fanfiction related alerts from yall! I really hope yall liked the chapter and I'll see yall next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooo please don't kill me, I totally understand why you all would want to but I'm still begging for mercy here. As far as explanations go for my lack of updating, well let's just say I had a bunch written for you guys, and it was all saved on a flash drive so that I could work on it at home and on the go, and then said flash drive was lost. Needless to say I was furious and couldn't bring myself to re-write all of what I had done for you guys so I spiraled into a self-pitying state of reading other peoples fics. Anyway, it took me a while due to my horrible writers block (and outright laziness) but after getting some inspiration at 3 in the morning I was able to put this together for you all, I do hope you enjoy.**

With slightly more energy than he had the previous morning, Soul slowly cracked his eyes open, allowing the glaring sunlight slipping through the cracks of his blinds to burn his retinas while he swatted at his alarm in a vain attempt to silence the annoying thing. However, unlike the previous day Soul forced himself out of his bed once he managed to find the button that shut off his alarm. He definitely didn't want a repeat of what happened the previous morning especially since he ended the day on such a good notes with Maka last night. Despite his morning fatigue Soul couldn't help but crack a smile as he thought back to last night and the feeling of Maka clinging to him in his arms while he brought her to bed and how even when she was just about to slip into unconsciousness she was aware that he was leaving her room.

Soul stopped his thought process in its tracks and stood absolutely still with a look of disgust on his face, disgust for himself that is, at how he was thinking about his meister. Thoughts like these were definitely uncool and Soul was starting to get annoyed that he couldn't shake them from his head. Since when had little things like that suddenly taken on a different meaning? Hell, for the years they had been paired up and living together things like that had never seemed more than simple companionship. Although the more Soul got to thinking about it the more he began to realize that recently things had started to change whether he wanted to acknowledge them or not. The two of them weren't kids anymore that's for sure, he was 19 and she had turned 18 not too long ago. They had matured a lot both mentally and physically. Tease her as he would, he could no longer call her "tiny tits" anymore even if he wanted to, it just simply wasn't true. And as uncool as it was, Soul had to admit to himself that Maka had definitely filled out over the years and if they hadn't been living together for so long he would probably have a much harder time not gawking at her than he already did on occasion. That's not to say he himself hadnt grown up either, he had started training more with black star over the years and had managed to keep up with Blackstar somewhat in his crazy workout routine. Try as she might, Maka couldn't always hide when she was staring at him if he were to walk around the apartment shirtless, she simply wasn't as good at peeking as Soul was which is why he usually let it slide. He had to admit though, catching Maka in those rare moments not only contributed to his usual attire consisting of only pants, but also gave him small moments of satisfaction and would even sometimes be his motivation on particularly difficult days of Blackstar workouts.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Soul ran a hand through his unkempt white hair and stooped over to grab a clean looking shirt from the floor. He really needed to do some laundry but with his new after school sentence he would have to wait until the weekend to do anything chore related. After locating and putting on a pair of pants that he was at least half sure he hadn't already worn that week Soul made his way to his door with the intention of going straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair, however the suave side of him took over when he saw Maka hadn't made it out of her room yet and he changed directions to go to the kitchen and start her daily pot of coffee for her, hoping to win some brownie points and start the day on her good side. As quietly as he could, on account that he didn't want to alert Maka that he was even in the kitchen, Soul scooped out the exact amount of coffee grinds he knew his meister used as well with the amount of water. After filling the machine and placing all the ingredients back in their place Soul flicked the thing on and made his way back out of the kitchen and slipped into the bathroom with a slight smirk on his face.

The first thing she noticed when she opened her door was the sweet aroma of coffee that filled her nose. After appreciating the smell for a moment a look of puzzlement came across Maka's face as she made her way to the kitchen. Usually she would have to put the pot on herself and it wouldn't be ready until it was almost time to leave. As she got into the kitchen she saw the little coffee pot finishing up with the last few drips of brown liquid into the pot and the click of the switch at the bottom indicating the entire pot was brewed. Obviously Soul had gotten up earlier than usual and made it for her. A small smile adorned her face at the thought of Soul and his unusual behavior. To confirm it was really him, even though she didn't need to, she gave the bond a quick flick and determined he was actually up and moving, something that was corroborated by the sound of the sink down the hall. She went to fill up an actual mug with the coffee since it was done so much earlier and she wouldn't have to put it in a thermos to be drank at school after it was no longer hot. While she was filling her mug she sent a sentiment of gratitude through the link to Soul so that he knew his thoughtfulness was appreciated and to let him know it was unnecessary to continue to make up for yesterday on account that she no longer paid any thought to their tardiness. However, against her will, and it would have been against her knowledge as well if she was paying so close attention, an extra bit of affection was sent through the link along with her sentiment, it was attached to her "message" so to speak like a leech and she only noticed as it passed through the link to him. Mortified at herself for allowing such a slip, Maka froze where she was at the counter, mentally bracing for the blow that would be Souls reaction to the extra sentiment sent to him. However unlike what she had been expecting in return, he sent back a feeling which could best be described as the contentment of a dog that was being pet after successfully retrieving a ball or some other task that pleased its master.

Maka couldn't hold in a slight giggle at the thought of a dog version of Soul wagging its tail in response to her thanks. She must have been thinking about it too loudly because she could feel an almost growl of annoyance emitting from Soul's side of the link. His growl did nothing to help Maka's state of amusement and in fact made it worse. When she began to better picture a more detailed version of what dog-Soul would look like she felt him back off the bond completely and withdraw back into himself.

"You would definitely need a red leash" Maka said before letting out a fit of giggles once Soul had exited the bathroom and entered the kitchen. Giving her a scowl Soul said,

"If being turned into the house pet is what I get for doing something nice and cool for you then don't expect too many more morning coffees." Of course Maka knew he didn't mean it so she continued to play along whining,

"But Soul you'd be the cutest dog ever!" She wasn't even lying she could see a Snow white dog, the color of his hair, with his crimson eyes and sharp teeth very clearly in her mind. She tried to press the image over the link but Soul wasn't having any of it.

"Sheesh woman don't you have to use the bathroom to get ready for school instead of picturing me as different house pets?" Soul said running his hand through his hair and looking away from her. She sighed, disappointed her fun had to come to an end, placed her now empty coffee mug down, and headed to the bathroom. However she couldn't resist one last quip as she rounded the corner out of his sight, she paused turning over her shoulder and said,

"Hey at least I didn't want you to be a cat, imagine how excited Blair would be if you were a cat just like her?"

She laughed to herself as she heard a strangled noise come from the kitchen as she continued on her way to the bathroom.

Soul was once again sitting in his chair in the back of the now empty classroom with his feet propped up on his desk. After that morning he and Maka had gone to school and suffered through another boring day of classes, not even anything notable happening from Blackstar. So here Soul sat, composing in his head again, his eyes closed and fingers drumming against the sides of his legs. He could have used this time to sleep since he had actually gotten up slightly earlier than usual that morning but he found more peace in creating music in his head. Although if he was going to be completely honest with himself he was really just trying to see if he could catch Maka spying on him through the link. He just wanted confirmation that she was indeed watching him while he messed around with the music in his head, so he spent the duration of his detention experimenting with different chords and sounds, trying to form his thoughts into a coherent piece that he might actually transfer to paper. He had been at it for the entire duration of his stay and though it was coming to a close he still couldn't pick up on any traces of Maka observing him through the connection. He was about to give up entirely when he felt a slight shift in the link, he certainly wouldn't have picked up on it if he hadn't been thinking about it because it was so subtle. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he thought,

_She's really doesn't want me catching her._

At this point, Soul couldn't help himself, he quickly checked to make sure she truly was spying on him, which she was, and threw the link wide open exposing her and gripping on to her so to speak. Opening the link enough so that they could communicate, Soul ignored the blaring panic coming from her and said,

"Gotchya. And you thought you could spy on someone as cool as me and not be noticed?" The wryness of his tone flooded the link and he could feel her annoyance at his suddenly swelled ego shoot back at him. Despite her newfound anger, he could still feel her spluttering for an excuse and he could picture her squirming uncomfortably all too well. However, Soul didn't get to enjoy the moment for as long as he would have liked to because the ever quick witted Maka shot back,

"Well it's not my fault! You know I love hearing you play and since you refuse to use the piano I _bought_ you this is the only way I get to hear."

Try as he might, Soul couldn't reign in his guilt at her comment and he knew she had felt it slip through the link. Trying to not let her know just how uncool he felt Soul replied,

"Well, you know how I feel about playing for people and it's just something I don't do very often anyways. You didn't have to buy it you know."

"But Soul you deserve it!" She shot back, sending a mix of emotions over that better explained her reasoning behind getting the piano. Among the jumbled mess of emotions she sent over whilst trying to explain her reasoning Soul locked in on a particular feeling, a sort of warmth that she felt whenever he played. Before he could prod her for clarification she cut in,

"Soul, detention is over I'm waiting for you at the library hurry up." And with that she retreated from the link, almost completely sealing it up. Soul backed off the link as well, returning it to the slight hum in the back of his mind. As he made his way out of the classroom Soul was engrossed in trying to find some sort of equivalent to that warm feeling Maka got whenever he played for her, he desperately wanted to understand what it meant. He racked his brain for something, anything that could give meaning to it but there weren't any words that he knew that he could equate with it. Giving up on his vocabulary he tried to pinpoint when he had felt it before because the feeling was certainly familiar. After a few moments thought he realized that the best comparison he could think of was how he had felt that very morning when Maka had sent him that sentiment of gratitude for the coffee. At this realization dawned on him he rounded the corner and came upon where Maka was waiting for him.

"Finally, let's go!" Maka said as she began walking with him in the direction of the school parking lot. Soul merely grunted in compliance and for a moment the two walked in silence until Maka said,

"I really don't understand why you can't do what you've been doing in detention at home on the piano, it has to be easier," Soul let out an exasperated sigh, leave it to Maka to keep nagging. Soul ran a hand through his hair as he decided how best to word his response.

"It's not about being easier, it's about being able to contain my ideas, believe it or not, when I'm messing around like that I usually have awful ideas and it sounds terrible. Why would I want anyone hearing that?" He emphasized the last part and gave her a look as they walked up to his parked motorcycle. Soul couldn't tell if he saw a hint of blush in her cheeks when she turned away and replied,

"Well no matter what you've ever played, in your head or not, I've never heard anything from you that sounded bad." There was that warm feeling again and it was entirely his own although he swore he could've detected the faintest bit of it coming from the link. Shaking his head, soul mounted his bike and let out a dismissive grunt as Maka climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around him. As they sped off, Soul couldn't shake that feeling of warmth at his meister's words about his music, and he allowed a small smirk to stay on his face the entire ride home.

**Well there you have it, I know probably disappointing since I've been MIA for so long but hey, this is what you get when I can't sleep and only have my iPad to write with. Anyway, I know there hasn't really been much action and this has all just been kind of fluff but what can I say, I loathe writing action sequences. Anyway, I have some ideas for a couple chapters so hopefully there are more sleepless nights in my future. I'd promise you all a time frame for my next update but even I don't have confidence in myself so we will just have to see. **

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed! (maybe leave a review if you don't hate me too much ^.^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm not sure how long it's been since I last updated but I think it's been about a week. Regardless, let's all just take a moment to celebrate that I was able to get chapter four out for you guys! Anyway, I wanted to take a moment and thank all of you guys again for putting up with my moody updating schedule and an even bigger shout out goes to the people who took time to send me all the great reviews and follow/favorite me! It really means a lot and it certainly makes my day whenever I get emails from fanfiction about you guys!**

**Anyway without any more of my rambling here's the next chapter!**

**P.s. the idea for this chapter came to me during a looonnngggg car ride and it was originally in my head as a songfic one shot but I decided to adapt it to my story! For those of you wondering, the song that went with this was "the only exception" a song that I do not own, **

**just like everything else Soul Eater related!**

Soul stood behind the counter in the kitchen feeling exceedingly agitated. He restlessly shifted his weight from foot to foot and had his index finger curled at his side constantly switching it from blade to flesh. The source of his agitation stood directly across from him in the living room staring forlornly out the window at the sun as it fought sleep on its way down to the horizon. Maka had been out of it all day and while at first she tried to keep her melancholy from seeping through the link, by the time she was finished picking at her breakfast she had given up and her emotions had poured through unchecked into Soul and he absolutely hated it. To be clear, he didn't hate the fact that she was allowing her emotions to seep through the link unchecked, he was furious that there was absolutely nothing he could do to make his meister feel better. As he stood constantly switching his finger to a blade and back, he wished more than anything there was a tangible thing he could get to and rip to shreds that would make his meister feel better. Wish as he might, he knew full well there was nothing he could do, this sort of thing happened every year and he thought he'd be able to handle it a little better this year but so far he had failed to.

Today was the anniversary of Maka's parents getting a divorce. While she didn't mourn the loss of her parents happiness, she did dwell on her lack of a normal family. Every year on this day Maka would be unusually quiet and somber and pretty much mope around all day and Soul absolutely hated seeing her like this and being unable to do anything. However that didn't stop him, just like he had been doing the previous years he was determined to do as many little things for her today to make it that much easier on her. He got up early much like he did earlier that week and fixed her coffee for her, only this time he also made her a nice hot breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon with wheat toast, buttered just the way she liked it. He would feel a twinge of guilt from the link every time he did something for her be it, fix her lunch or sit with her on the couch and sit through horrible girly television programs, but he would dismiss it immediately either through assurance via the link or a stern look informing her that resistance was futile. All day, he followed her around like an over protective dog, a likeness he was beginning to come to terms with, and would back off and give her space when he sensed she needed it, always checking in through the link to make sure she didn't need anything. Normally prodding this much would warrant him getting Maka chopped or worse but this wasn't the first anniversary they had spent together and Maka knew the drill just as much as Soul did.

And now he stood impatiently watching his meister, pleading with the sun to hurry up and vanish so she could go to bed and wake up tomorrow feeling better already. While he stood watching her he suddenly noticed a shift from the link in the back of his head. Rather than a constant trickle of sadness like he had been receiving from her end all day, the flow of emotions had suddenly stopped and Soul wondered why she was suddenly showing restraint. There was no point this late in the day, it had been going on all day and she knew he didn't mind so why the sudden change? Soul prodded at the link trying to figure out what was going on and as he did this he noticed Maka had suddenly gone very still and rigid. Not knowing what was wrong he quickly made his way around the counter and out into the living room. The closer he got to her the more results he was getting from his prodding of the link. He could feel something building up inside of her and it wasn't until he was only a few steps behind her that he realized just what she was feeling and trying to contain.

Fear.

As he came to this realization he didn't have any time to consider what it meant because Maka turned from the window to face him, her eyes wide with tears brimming the edges and for a moment she stood absolutely still simply looking at him and quivering. Soul tried to ask what was wrong but before he could form any words she crashed into him burying her head in his chest and began sobbing into him as she clutched at his shirt. Taken completely off guard Soul's eyes doubled in size and he had to stop himself from jumping back. For a few moments he stood absolutely still with his arms hanging from his sides debating what he should do until he heard her choke out between sobs,

"Please don't leave me too."

Suddenly Soul felt a twinge in his chest as he realized what was going on. She thought he was going to leave her like her mother did all those years ago. Without even thinking he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair with one of his hands while leaning his head on top of hers.

"I'm not going anywhere stupid," he muttered, "I've got nowhere else to go." He couldn't tell if she had heard him or not but she had seemed to have quieted slightly. That's not to say she had stopped crying, Soul's shirt was continuing to get soaked but he didn't pay any mind to it. The only thing that mattered was that Maka had got it into her head that he would even consider leaving and that was a notion he simply had to get rid of, especially if this is how it made her feel. So he stood there with her, and let her get out all of her tears that she never allowed herself to shed, all the tears she refused to let anyone, even sometimes him see. He tightened his hold on her, pressing her slightly more against him, wanting all of her pain to just seep out of her and over into him so that he could take care of it. He just couldn't bear seeing her like this and his crazy possessive overprotective side of him was going into overdrive. However, he restrained himself and stayed right where he was, focusing instead on how soft her hair was, or how warm she was.

Maka was absolutely disgusted with herself, however she was too upset and terrified to pay much mind to what she was allowing herself to do. She rarely ever cried in front of her partner and even rarer had she allowed him to hold her when she did. However this time she was too upset, too scared of losing him to care and she continued to sob into his warm chest as she clutched his shirt. He had told her he wasn't going anywhere though, and that gave her such relief, and he would never know because she had carefully kept that hidden inside her. While somewhat relieved but still feeling upset and afraid of being alone Maka stopped sobbing, sniffed, and leaned back a little, Soul relaxing his arms enough for her to be able to see him but still holding on to her tightly enough to where she still felt that sense of protection. She looked into his crimson eyes, clearly full of concern as they studied her, and managed to softly say,

"Soul, I'm feeling a little tired." His eyes immediately softened and keeping a protective arm around her he led her from the living room to her bedroom, holding the door open and walking in with her, never once leaving her side. Once inside her room she realized if she went to sleep she would be alone again so Maka very softly said,

"I don't think I'm actually going to sleep yet, just," she paused, her cheeks turning a tinge of red as she looked away and continued, "sit with me?" She knew he wouldn't make fun of her at a time like this and was very glad when he slowly sat down next to her on her bed, keeping an arm around her and allowing her to lie back on his chest. He felt so warm and she felt even warmer when his hand that wasn't resting on her side found one of her free hands and tangled his fingers with hers. Normally something like this would be beyond awkward but Maka knew that Soul knew today was an exception, an anomaly that wouldn't be spoken of in the morning or any day following. He was her weapon, her protector, and would do whatever she needed him to do to pick her up when she was down and every year on this day he would prove it time and again.

No words were spoken, the two simply sat in complete silence and neither were bothered by it. Maka was beginning to doze off but didn't want Soul to leave. He was so warm and she felt so safe however, just as she predicted when her head began lolling to the side along his chest he gently began to get up and lay her down across her bed. As her head came to rest on her pillows her first thought was about how cold they were in comparison to Soul's chest and how lonely her bed seemed at that moment. As Soul began to untangle his hand from hers she squeezed onto it as tight as she could and turned to look at him. His eyes locked onto hers with a confused look on them and she could feel him prodding her from the link asking what was wrong but instead of trying to explain her hopeless situation and how uncomfortable her pillows suddenly felt she mumbled the one word she could form at the moment-

"Stay."

For the second time Soul's eyes doubled in size and he began to stammer something about her needing rest and something about the logistics of two people fitting on her bed and instead of hear him out Maka simply pulled his arm towards her and he let out a sigh, gently following after. She scooted over and made room for him on her tiny bed and as he awkwardly laid on his back doing his best to keep as much space between them as possible Maka mentally rolled her eyes and moved next to him laying her head back down on the crook of his neck, taking her hand that wasn't trapped between their bodies holding on to his and placed it on his torso, curling her body up against him. Were it not for her desperate need to not be alone she would have been mortified with herself but add lethargy to her state and the rational Maka was nowhere to be found. Once she was nestled onto him comfortably she let out a contented sigh, relishing his smell and letting a small tired smile splay across her face as he gently lifted her head and wrapped hiss free arm around her having his hand come to rest dangerously close to her hip. Maka didn't care, she was warm, and safe, and quite frankly, sleeping with Soul himself was much more reassuring than with one of his stolen shirts. Her last thoughts before she drifted off into slumber were about whether or not Soul would be there when she woke up.

She desperately hoped he would be.

As Soul lay completely still his mind was going into overdrive. Not only was he exercising a huge amount of self-control keeping his body from tensing up and bolting out the door, he was using an even more amount keeping his thoughts and feelings from slipping through the link. He knew today was rough on Maka and he would do whatever it takes to make her feel better even if it meant sleeping beside her but what had him worried was not only the promise of probably being Maka chopped in the morning when she woke up as her regular self but also how comfortable and okay he was with this. He was sleeping in his _meister's bed_ with her curled up against him like a freaking cat and while he knew he should be anything but comfortable with this he couldn't stop himself from focusing on how warm she was, or how wonderful she smelled and how it completely filled his nose and how her hair would brush lightly against his next when she moved a bit. What he really couldn't help but dwell on was how comfortable _she _looked on top of him. He craned his next ever so slightly, as to not disturb her and had to ignoring the tickling sensation of her hair as he moved, but he was able to catch a glance of her face illuminated by the pale moonlight.

She had a small smile on her face and looked more peaceful than he had seen in a while. His original plan was to simply wait for her to fall asleep and quietly make an exit but with her practically on top of him like she was there was no way that was going to happen. Plus, somewhere deep down in a place Soul didn't want to acknowledge, he loved the feeling of lying next to her like this and as he leaned his head back, he tilted it to the side so that it rested atop hers and allowed himself a small smirk. He would suffer the abuse tomorrow morning, it would be well worth it and plus, today was Saturday so there would be no rush to get up in the morning. Giving into his rebellious thoughts of lounging in bed with his meister Soul slowly closed his eyes and gave his meister a small squeeze with his arm wrapped around her. She unconsciously nestled herself closer to him, gently tightening her grip on his shirt with her free hand. With that, Soul allowed himself to be enveloped by her warmth and her scent and drift peacefully to sleep.

**Well there you have it! I hope yall enjoyed it! If you really liked it maybe leave a review? ^.^ Anyway I have some ideas for some upcoming chapters and much to my distaste I'll have other characters like blackstar and co. showing up in the next chapters. As much as I don't really care about writing about the rest of the crew, I can't really have that great of a storyline without them. So until next time- See ya!**


End file.
